


A Pile of Blankets

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Gen, Not betad, snuggle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Why does Marvin keep the room so freaking cold??





	A Pile of Blankets

Marvin loomed over the pit, chuckling down at the hero, looking up. "Finally you're here. You're city is finally doomed, nothing can stop the Puppetmaster, nothing that you can do now. You," He paused for a moment, attention drawn to the lower level. "Where are you?" All Marvin could see was a pile of blanket wit his cape draped on top.  
A mop of tousled blue hair popped out of the pile, tired eyes blinking through the blue mask up at the magician. "It's not my fault you keep this place so cold, bro! I wouldn't have to steal if you kept it warmer," Jackie retorted, shivering even under all the blankets. Marvin blinked, grateful for the mask hiding his current blush.  
"You," he said, "Are adorable." Well, it was true! He did look adorable, all swaddled up, tired eyes blinking sleepily as he blushed lightly. "Anyway, wait. How long as it been since you've got a good night's sleep? I swear I saw you this morning and the night before, and it's one am?"  
Jackie blushed even more, "I haven't really slept in and few days, Cha- I mean, my friend keeps telling me off." He trailed off, trying to hide in the pile. Marvin frowns down at him, lost in thought for only a moment before waving his hands and causing two pillows to drop in.  
"Get some sleep you heathen, I'll make sure no one bothers you." Jackie made to argue for a moment, but yawned, body betraying his mind. "See, now sleep." Jackie could only nod as he snuggled into the blankets and pillows.  
"You know, maybe being the villain is too bad for you, maybe you'd be a better hero," were the last words Jackie mumbled before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. Marvin teleported down, watching the sleeping hero for a moment before he started petting his head, running rhe soft locks through his fingers.  
"Ya know what, Jackie? Maybe I would. Maybe I will."


End file.
